clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Flywish
Flywish is a penguin on Club Penguin Island, and is the very first penguin to adopt a Mwa Mwa Penguin in The Pet Shop. Background One day the snowballs were launched and the clouds were stormy and Flywish's parents were giving birth to him eventually the sun was shining bright and Flywish was born when growing up one day at school he met a young lovely girl named Rose44 who eventually married him then they had Flywish ll but she sadly... "Kicked the bucket". Flywish learned to dance and knows the Moonwalk. Then he started showing off at others causing a riot to happen but Flywish struck down the riot and got rich from taking all their coins and stuff. Then one day he saw a cool dancer named Cadence who he has never met but would like to become a dancing couple with. Pengtube Interviews Flywish has had lot's of interviews on Pengtube. He talked about Cadence and how she has those hot moves. He has talked about Manny Peng. He even talked about how stupid Darktan is. He loves to eat Fish, just as he uses them to illegally beat up penguins. He claims to eat Leopard Seals, but hates Puffle Food. Victims *Mcmahon654 *Pengy1244 *Va Nill A *Radclaw1 (for a little while but became friends) *sonhec *Versachy. *Manny Peng (Flywish said "Maybe he's a mwa mwa penguin like me but he is goofy and wierd and p.s i am not always a mwa mwa penguin i just do it when i feel like it but other times no") *Winston (his hugs hurt) *Joey (Flywish isn't scared of anything in fact he left mwa mwa mode) *Chubbs (Flywish knows Chubbs can't hurt a fly) *Darktan (Who loves Darktan besides his army? not Flywish who could shoot Darktan) *Lwalwaelmo43 (Flywish suprisingly hates his own cousin since she loves all the penguins and she even lets him have a Mwa Mwa Penguin when he doesn't want it all he does is torture it and throw it back to the pet shop Flywishll hated mwa mwa penguins since he was born he was made by flywish and his wife Rose44 who is deseaced) *All Petguins(Well duh why do you think?) *All Twiguins (Once again DUH!!!!!!!!) Favorite Penguins *Billybob *Rockhopper *Tinyblade0 *Zyia2 *MicroChip *Bloobubble45 *Limerock *Mabel (In an interview with Flywish on PengTube he said that mabel is the best thing to ever happen in CP Isle since she is torturing Manny Peng) *All Ninjas except for Winston *Gary *Cadence (Flywish has a crush on cadence and wants to marry her but she doesn't even know flywish) Dislike of Manny Peng Flywish is a very mean penguin he even tortures Mwa Mwa Penguins one of his biggest problems is Manny Peng Flywish has his weapons in his mansion where his Henchmen are watching for Manny Peng. Flywish said this on another interview on Pengtube "Manny you're the worst thing to ever happen! If I ever see you on my property, I will torture you to the point where you cry for your mommy! The same goes for Chubbs and Joey and I hope Joey is dead in Freezeland, I really do." *Flywish is against Darktan and wants to put an end to him. Str00del Force Wannabe *Flywish packed his things and told his henchmen to keep an eye out for Manny Peng and is currently on a long journey to join Captain Str00del. Flywish hopes he can be in Str00del Force. **The Captain, however, strongly rejects himand claims he will never let him in as long as waffles exist. New Plan of working in Owcatraz Flywish has recently found out that Captain Str00del is nothing but a big jerk so he has another idea to work in Owcatraz he went home and told everyone that Captain Str00del won't let him in as long as waffles exist and they all just started going crazy and they said that someone came by to tell Flywish to be nice and not hurt Manny and of course Flywish didn't care. Flywish wants to work at Owcatraz He is making plans to work there. Flywish heard about Owcatraz in the newspapaer when he found out that Manny Peng was put in there. Flywish said "Well I think torturing penguins would be fun i get more coins and get some more rooms." So Flywish sent a letter to Owcatraz and is waiting for an answer. Weapons Equiped *Knicicle (icicle and knife mixed up) *Hockey Stick *Hook (Flywish loves to be a pirate) *Fish *Surfboard (Used against evil Ninjas) *Ninja stick (Flywish admires ninjas too) *Snowball gun Henchmen *Flame (Flame is a Black Puffle who is very vicious) *Terminator1 *Protector544 *Snowball (another one of Flywish's puffles who is vicous she is a White Puffle who freezes intruders and breaks them) *Jack88 *Bicep65 *Flywish II (He is Flywish's teenage son who went to prison for punching a nerd but got released and he is very strong) *Daredevil49 (A Red Puffle of Flywish's who blasts penguins many penguins' beak came off when they got hit by Daredevil) Trivia *Flywish doesn't like anyone who likes Manny Peng. *Flywish loves Rock and Roll music. *Flywish has used illegal MicroChip programs. *Flywish has a mansion for an igloo. *Flywish has a son named Flywish ll. *Flywish wants to join Str00del Force, but Captain Str00del refuses to let him in. *Flywish has Henchmen *Flywish's favorite food is Poritos Gallery File:Cadence image.png|Flywish's Crush File:Club Ninja Penguin image.jpg|Ninja Flywish File:General Puff image.png|Flywish does not like General Puff. Quotes *''"Pain is my pleasure!"'' *''"I hate Manny Peng!"'' *''"Good Puffle!"'' (to Flame, Snowball, and Daredevil49) *''"I Heart Pain!"'' *''"Causing pain is my job!"'' *''"I will torture you!"'' (To Manny Peng) *''"Super Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiick!!!!!!!!!"'' *''"Str00del Force you will have a new member!"'' *''"ATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"'' See Also * Manny Peng * Lwalwaelmo43 Category:Ex Mwa Mwa Penguins Category:Characters Category:Penguins Category:Ninjas